


白雪與獵人、皇后、王子

by dorisDC



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 4321, AU, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是白雪公主AU，R18，NC-17，pwp毫無邏輯。<br/>因為寫得很傻所以就是爽雷的肉文，肯定會有OOC的部分，請大家自行斟酌食用。</p><p>對不起作者有病。<br/>感謝各位觀看。<br/>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	白雪與獵人、皇后、王子

　　一場駭人又誘人如糖蜜般的噩夢。

　　吃下毒蘋果的那一刻，迪克只感覺到自己終於解脫，遠離可怕的現實。

　　心懷不軌的母后、露出猙獰面貌的獵人，在遙遠國度訂婚卻遲遲沒有送來信物的王子……

 

＊

　　

　　迪克·格雷森，擁有像玫瑰花瓣般鮮紅柔嫩的嘴唇，臉頰透著健康的粉紅，眼眸比上好的藍寶石還要透澈晶瑩，一頭烏黑亮麗的長髮比上好的黑緞還要光亮，白雪公主的封號予他實至名歸。

　　迪克並不在意這樣的名號，比起母后替他選擇的宮廷正裝，鉗著腰的鯨魚骨裙撐，和又大又重的華麗澎澎裙，迪克更喜歡新鮮的式樣，他崇尚自由，羨慕窗台的鳥兒，對王宮外的世界好奇極了。

　　但是外頭的世界並不如想像中的有趣。

　　母后深不見底的雙眸、獵人如鷹般銳利的視線、換取食宿的七矮人……

　　每一場噩夢的開端，都有先兆。

 

　　「這裡是天堂嗎？」

　　迪克以為自己已經死了。

　　他咬了一口又大又紅的蘋果，即使上頭透著可怕的七彩光澤，一看就知道毒性很強，他仍然義無反顧的咬下那顆毒蘋果，藉此逃避可怕的現實。

　　然而這世界要叫他失望了。

　　達米安王子不耐煩地說：「我說白雪，你做夢還沒醒來嗎？」

　　王子攬著白雪公主的腰，他給迪克的真愛之吻讓迪克吐出了極毒的蘋果塊，但是他並不僅僅滿足於清醒的迪克，他試圖扒掉迪克不成體統的服裝，他身上那套緊身又鏤空的破洞布裙什麼都遮不住，比乞丐還要糟糕，無論是胸前的紅櫻，蜜桃般的臀瓣或者，前端小巧的陰莖都無法遮掩。

　　這套衣服難對付極了，王子脫了半天不得其法，得到白雪公主醒來消息的皇后與獵人卻趕到存放白雪身體水晶棺的山洞。

　　提姆提著裙子，不顧歪了一邊的后冠，匆匆趕了進來，「迪克！你還好嗎？」

　　背著弓的獵人傑森緊隨其後，他緊繃著臉，但表情還是透出對迪克的擔心。

　　達米安問：「好得很。喂，皇后，你們王國的白雪公主，流行穿這種到處破洞不得體的裙子嗎？」

　　提姆沉著臉回道：「不，他只是遭遇了可怕的意外。身為公主的未婚夫，難道你不願意體諒他嗎？」

　　「母后，傑森……」迪克恍恍惚惚地看著來人，噩夢竟然還未結束，他回頭問攬著他的陌生王子說：「你是誰？」

　　達米安語氣惡劣地問：「你的未婚夫，達米安·韋恩，你真不趁職啊，白雪，作為未婚妻，難道沒見過我的畫像嗎？」

　　迪克當然有見過達米安的畫像，只是當時隨著締結婚姻邀請信件傳來的畫像，是名年幼的少年。迪克仔細端詳達米安，依稀從他鋒利的五官中看出畫像依稀的痕跡。

　　迪克感嘆說：「你長大了，王子。」

　　達米安說：「白痴嗎？你也老了，白雪公主，眼角都長出皺紋了，醜死了。」

　　脫了半天都扯不下迪克的破洞裙，達米安憤怒地撕開他的裙子，誰知道這布料竟然十分有彈性，達米安沒有成功撕掉他的裙子。

　　獵人傑森這時說：「蠢，反正該露都露了，脫不脫有什麼關係？」

　　提姆和達米安呼吸一窒，豔麗的迪克雪白的大腿從圓形破洞露出一大塊，豐滿的大腿彷彿要從破洞掙脫出來，突出的腿肉壓在水晶棺上，那景象在山洞內昏黃的火光和洞外透進來溫暖的午後陽光襯托下，顯得美不勝收，讓人特別的想要撫摸一番。

　　達米安覺得他說得有道理，手不客氣地捏上他胸口的紅點，「真是淫蕩的公主，皇后，你確定你們的白雪還保有童貞嗎？」

　　「我敢保證白雪是世界上最美麗的人，沒有人會後悔擁有他。」提姆抽出匕首，割開礙事的裙擺，大跨步走到水晶棺邊，一手握著迪克身上最敏感的器官，那陰莖已經隨著達米安愛撫胸口的動作半勃起來。

　　迪克趕緊伸手去推提姆，他驚慌地說道：「母后，你不可以這麼做……」

　　「為什麼不呢？你是如此喜歡我的碰觸。」

　　「簡直不知廉恥。」傑森昂著下巴不屑地看他，他抽出箭袋裡的箭隻，用箭簇搔弄他裸露的肌膚，羽毛撫過身體的感覺讓迪克全身發顫，他緊咬下唇，不敢發出聲音，回頭望向達米安，希望第一次見面的未婚夫王子能夠將他從噩夢中解救出來。

　　顯然的，迪克必然要失望了。

　　達米安愛撫他的手就像碰觸一隻寵愛的小貓咪，發現迪克的注視，他惡劣地笑問：「你希望我怎麼做？也捏捏你左邊的乳頭嗎？」

　　「不！」

　　迪克胸口的肉粒被掐得發紅，如何扭動身體卻無法擺脫三人在他身上作亂的手。　　

　　提姆說：「愛說謊的孩子不乖，你明明很喜歡被摸。」

　　皇后一邊套弄他的分身，一邊試圖將另一隻手的食指伸入隱藏在迪克臀瓣後穴，提姆按壓入手的皺褶，迪克不安得動來動去，他還記得被兇器貫穿的痛楚和甜蜜，荒唐得叫人難以忘記。

　　「不行，達米安，快阻止母后。」

　　獵人將箭矢反轉，箭尖指著提姆的眼睛，威脅他說：「這次應該輪到我先。」

　　達米安抽出隨身的配劍，指向傑森的喉嚨。「喂，怎麼說都該讓我先？這是我的未婚妻。」

　　三人僵持片刻，對看一眼彷彿達成什麼協議。

　　提姆說：「你沒學過要怎麼擴張，這部分還是我來，最後你再上。」

　　達米安很想反駁他，但他不打算弄出流血的慘劇，而他也從未服侍過他人，因此默許的提姆的提議。

　　皇后從裙擺的暗袋掏出脂膏，掏出一大塊揉進迪克的穴口。迪克僵直了身體，但他仍然無法阻止提姆將濕潤油滑的脂膏塗遍他的後穴，內裡按壓的柔軟，甚至微微發熱，讓迪克感覺到搔癢，提姆在迪克身體進出的手指讓他忍不住喘息。

　　「請放過我吧，母后，我不想要被這樣……」

　　提姆柔聲問：「不想要被怎麼樣？不仔細說清楚，母后怎麼能明白你的意思呢？」

　　「不……哈啊……不要了……」迪克的裙擺被翻到腰上，下半身完全赤裸，隱藏在捲曲毛髮間的陰莖被刻意忽略，隨著身體的晃動，可憐兮兮的晃蕩著。

　　直到提姆的三隻手指都能順利進出，每一下抽插都發出色情的水漬聲，他停下動作，將手指留在穴道內，感受到肉壁一下下收縮，吸吮他的手指。

　　提姆對達米安說：「可以了。」

　　王子解開他鑲滿寶石的腰帶，脫下雪白的內褲，勃發的肉刃彈出，達米安雙手分開迪克肉乎乎的臀，將兇惡的陰莖一鼓作氣地插入最底。

　　迪克說：「不啊啊——母后……嗯啊……放開……」

　　達米安猛力的抽插，像要將迪克剖成兩半一般兇狠。「叫別人的名字是想讓我忌妒嗎？」

　　提姆措不及防下被迪克後穴的淫液和脂膏噴濺到臉頰，他皺著眉頭用蕾絲袖口抹掉液體，站直了之後卻看見獵人也解開皮帶，將他的陰莖塞進迪克的嘴裡。

　　「不，唔……嗯呃……」

　　被頂到喉嚨，迪克發出類似嘔吐的喉音。

　　傑森手指也伸進迪克的嘴裡，壓著他的牙齒說：「注意一點，你敢咬我就把你的牙齒敲下來。」

　　提姆看見他親愛的白雪留下痛苦的淚水，留在臉頰上的淚滴彷彿玫瑰上的露珠，提姆著迷的看著他，溫柔地撫摸他身上的敏感處，他希望迪克開心，一輩子無憂無慮的幸福快樂的過完這一生。

　　提姆喜歡美麗的事物，從魔鏡告訴他白雪公主是世界上最美麗的人那一刻起，他便深深的愛上他沒有血緣的親人，他心愛的公主。

　　可惜白雪從來不願意乖乖聽話，他總是那麼的活潑，像枝頭上跳耀的知更鳥一樣嚮往自由……格外的讓人嫉妒，直到將他囚禁在金絲雀的籠子裡才能安心。最好還能折斷他的翅膀，模糊他的眼睛，讓他看不到逃走的方向，乖巧地留在手心……

　　提姆彎下腰，虔誠地舔吮迪克每一片裸露的肌膚，迪克只覺得他快要陷入瘋狂，下身被火燙的陰莖摩擦，被戳刺著喉嚨刺痛得彷彿要著火一樣，被舔過的每一寸肌膚都彷彿澆了熱油火熱，迪克快要分不清痛楚還是敏感帶給他快感，他緊閉著眼睛，這是夢嗎？

　　這樣可怕的噩夢，要怎麼樣才能擺脫……

　　母后曾經說過的話，在他的腦海中響起。「乖，只要你乖乖的，白雪，全世界都會將你想要的捧在手心，送到你的眼前。」

　　要乖乖的。

　　怎麼樣才算乖，迪克睜開眼睛，愣愣地看著岩壁的稜角。

　　傑森粗魯地呵斥他說：「喂，給我動一動舌頭舔啊？」

　　迪克下意識聽話照辦。

　　傑森詫異的低下頭，迪克眼角泛紅，可憐兮兮地吞吐他的分身，不甘不願卻又竭盡全力的模樣格外讓人憐愛，他難得柔和地撫摸他潮濕得頭髮，啞著嗓子說：「做得不錯。」

　　難得的溫柔讓迪克有些詫異。

　　達米安冷哼一聲，拍拍他挺翹的臀，發出清脆的巴掌聲，「喂，給我吸的緊一點。」

　　聽見他的吩咐，他試著照辦，收縮後穴，絞住他的肉刃挽留他。

　　「做得不錯啊，真不愧是白雪。」達米安狠狠一頂，正中他體內最敏感的一處。

　　「嗯嗚……」迪克的眼眶流出歡愉的淚水。

　　提姆著迷地觀察迪克每一步的反應，每一刻的表情，他欣喜地安撫迪克說：「乖。乖孩子，你做得很好，很舒服對不對？只要你乖乖的，你總是能這麼舒服。」

　　是這樣吧。原來這麼簡單，只要聽話照做就好了，噩夢解決的方法原來這麼簡單。

　　迪克緊繃的情緒緩和許多，提姆為了獎勵他，替他含住了暴露在空氣中搖搖晃晃的性器。

　　「嗚嗯……」

　　是母后。

　　母后的嘴如此溫暖，像是被上等的絲絨包裹著，溫暖而濕潤的包裹這最脆弱的地方，提姆賣力地舔弄頂端鈴口，強烈的刺激讓他忘記合攏他玫瑰般的唇，晶瑩的唾液沿著下巴滴落，既色情又萎糜。

　　提姆暫時吐出它，對迪克強調說：「這是獎勵。」

　　這樣強烈而歡欣的快感是獎勵，只有乖孩子才有的獎勵。迪克恍恍惚惚地想。

　　原來如此，這是一個只要聽話就能安穩度過的噩夢，只要聽話……

　　彷彿掌握到訣竅，迪克大膽擺動腰肢，迎合達米安的動作，舌頭靈巧地纏繞獵人的陰莖，像品嚐上好糖果舔吮的孩子，貪婪並且捨不得放開他。

　　「迪克·格雷森，你果然是傳聞中的白雪公主，我太小看你了。」達米安咬牙，大力撻伐。

　　他力道過大，撞得迪克身體一晃，堵著嘴的性器滑了出來，迪克難耐地喊說：「神啊……啊啊你太大了……好舒服……哈啊……」

　　達米安被他喊得耳尖泛紅，他惱怒地喊：「閉嘴，你真吵。」

　　傑森嗤笑，鄙視地望向達米安一眼，重新將自己的分身塞進迪克的嘴裡。

　　那性器前端流出的苦澀液體讓迪克一滴不剩地吞進嘴裡，繚繞在鼻尖男性賀爾蒙，舌尖品嚐的陰莖，被身體容納的肉刃還在前後頂弄著，彷彿永遠不會厭倦。而自己敏感的分身被包裹在濕潤的口腔之中……

　　也許這不是噩夢。

　　只是一點無傷大雅的，小小的午後春夢而已。

　　這段夢境略長了一些，讓人永遠沉淪在其中，無法脫逃……

　　當至高的愉悅來臨，快感將他拋進火光之中，他感覺到眼前一片白光，瞬間失去的意識。

 

＊　　

 

　　「白雪？白雪？快點醒來，白雪。」

　　「迪克。」

　　「我心愛的白雪公主。」

　　啊啊，原來還沒有醒來嗎？

　　迪克渾身沾滿淫液，恍惚地睜開的眼睛。

 

END


End file.
